


Under my Wing

by ReptileRuler



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Gen, Guardian Angel AU, THATS THE WORD I WAS LOOKING FOR BEFORE, Wingfic, inappropriate lack of respect towards god?, lance is more offended about dying in a lame way than he is upset about actually losing his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: After an unbeckoming death, Lance is tasked with an equally unbeckoming mission.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Under my Wing

“What the _fuck?”_ were the first words whispered by Lance when he regained consciousness. Everything was white, blindingly so. He looked down at his hands and knees, planted against the ‘ground’, except there was nothing there other than white, almost glowing through the skin and flesh of his hands. 

This wasn’t Kyrgyzstan. 

At once, memories flooded back into him. He had been on a mission, it had been absolutely crazy. So many bad guys, so much destruction-

His hand flew up and he clawed at his chest. There- he clearly remembered being shot there. A bullet from behind, piercing his body, going straight through the heart, and coming out on the other side. But right now, there was nothing to indicate that. No blood, no pain, not even a hole in his favorite silk suit. 

So what was this, the afterlife? Did he, Lance Sterling, the best agent the world had ever seen, get killed by a fucking bullet from behind? Seriously??

He grumbled in annoyance and stood up. Everything had a strange echo in the white nothingness. From his voice to his shoes against the ground, and even the sound of his clothes rubbing against itself, it all sounded way louder than it should in the otherwise unnatural silence. 

“A’ight, God, or whoever the hell you are”, he said, not sure who he was talking to or if anyone was listening”, I wasn’t done down there, and I think someone like me should go out in a cooler way than whatever that was. Believe me, you’ll do everyone a favor if you let me back down.” He still had bad guys to take out, and he had to at least, like, die by some heroic sacrifice and not at the hands of some idiot with a gun….

No one answered, but Sterling felt… _something._ A shift in the atmosphere. Nothing changed, but it still felt a bit like a wind was blowing through the place. 

Something appeared in his peripheral. He yelped and almost lost his balance, but then something on his back shifted and helped him find his footing before that would have turned into a pretty embarrassing fall onto his bum. 

He slowly turned his head around, and took notice of the fact that he now had two very large wings attached to his upper back. They were gray but shimmered with hints of blue, and had a couple of black and white stripes on the outer side. At least they matched his suit, but…

“I could do with, like, more eagle-styled wings or somethin’.”

  
  
  
  


Then without warning, the ground disappeared under his feet.

 _“Jesus christ-!”_ he yelped, falling into what felt like complete darkness after having been in that blinding white room for so long.

He felt and heard actual, real wind pick up around him, and a few raindrops hitting his face as he fell. The newly acquired wings flopped uselessly by his side, doing nothing to slow down his descent. 

The impact with the ground had him losing his breath and sense of direction, if he’d had any while falling helplessly from… Heaven? Was that where he’d been?

Once he felt like he had control of his limbs as well as his breathing, he pushed himself off the ground, which turned out to be a wooden floor, partially covered by a fluffy pink rug. He was indoors, in a bedroom. He looked outside and saw sparkling stars and glowing street lamps. He was in a quiet suburb, and it was night. He looked around, noticing a kid in the bed.

They were sleeping, curled up beneath the covers and clutching a unicorn plush. Lance could see dried streaks from tears on his cheeks. He looked around the room and took in the mess of gadgets, the plushies, and the science-themed posters on the wall. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” He mumbled to himself. He didn’t receive a _reply,_ so to speak, but his mind was flooded with information. 

The kids’ name was Walter Beckett. He’d recently lost his mother. He was going to get into a _shitton_ of trouble one day, and it was up to Lance Sterling to make sure he didn’t end up dead because of it. 

Seriously? 

He’d been doing all sorts of cool stuff in Kyrgyzstan, and now he was supposed to be a fucking _babysitter?_

“You’ve gotta be kiddin' me.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I dunno how this would work as a longer fic, so it will most likely stay a oneshot. But I needed to get this idea out of my system xD  
> \- I also don't know how well Kyrgyzstan and Walter's mom's death would be aligned, timeline-wise. But for the sake of this, I pretend that they happen close to each other.  
> \- Idea comes from this drawing I made a while back: https://reptile-ruler.tumblr.com/post/611645607276412928/guardian-angel-au-or-any-other-wingsau-you-can


End file.
